1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combined tent, and more particularly to an innovative one which allows at least a snap ring to be sleeved securely onto the vertical columnar object, such that the combined tent can be used overhead without limitation by the ground state.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In recent years, more and more outdoor activities are welcomed by the general public, particularly the camping activities by the youth. However, conventional tents erected on the ground are limited by oblique or uneven surface during assembly, leading to discomfort against the users.
As for the campers, short-terms workers in mountains, ecological observers and refugees required to erect tents for temporary use, it is often difficult to find a piece of flat land, or otherwise it may take a longer time and more effort to level up the land, leading to slow erection of tents. Moreover, they have to clean up possible obstacles (including stones and weeds) on the flat land, without mentioning the common concern of disturbances by snakes, insects or other small animals, etc, in the ambient environment.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.